Sakura Just Doesn't Know
by mrncrz
Summary: Sakura sees her life without Sasuke and decides that for her truly to be happy was to be with him, he was what she wanted, but in reality her love for her daughter turned out to be what she needed.


Disclaimar: Kishimoto owns Naruto  
_

Looking at Sai with a real smile and Ino looking absolutely beautiful, Sakura knew that this was their perfect wedding. It was a big celebration with many guests. Of course, Ino cried a little when Choza told her how proud her father would be of her and of course Sai was teased by a loud Naruto on how the wedding was nothing like his and Hinata's, but it was still perfect. Sakura dreamed of a big wedding with everybody present. When Tenten teased her on how they were the last two bachelorette she couldn't help but feel sad that maybe she was going to stay single and alone forever, she couldn't see herself marrying anyone but him…

Sakura didn't know that her wedding was going to be small and simple. Practically no guests, not her parents or her best friends, not even inside her own village. She didn't know that at that moment, on her wedding she honestly wouldn't care, because next to her would be the man she had loved her entire life.

When she awoke to an unsurprisingly loud Naruto, she was ready to get up and smack him in the head for waking her up when he knew she had an overnight shift in a few hours at the hospital. But he kept insisting for her to get up and get ready, that it was important, and knowing Naruto it probably wasn't because to him ramen was important, but she did as he said and let him drag her to the Hokage tower. Of course she wanted to smack him in the head again when they entered the office and she saw _him_ sitting there talking to Karachi, because if she knew ahead of time that this was what Naruto wanted to show her then she would've agreed with him that it was important and then she should've dressed better. After a long conversation, mostly made up of Kakashi, Naruto and herself, she excused herself to go to the hospital to start her shift. She left with a small smile on her face because she had been given the chance to see him but it was a small smile because she wasn't given the chance to truly speak to him…

Sakura didn't know that he noticed her smile. That as she was leaving he was looking at her. She didn't know that he had come back to report to the Hokage but also to check up on her.

Her feet were killing her and as she walked to her office she knew she was going to put her feet up and hope she wasn't needed for at least a couple hours. She didn't expect to open the office door and see Sasuke sitting on the windowsill looking out at the night sky. But when she looked at him she couldn't help it but walk towards him like she had since her genin days, always towards him. And to her surprise, for the first time, he also walked towards her. With Sasuke it was never about words so when they kissed and somehow ended up on the office couch she somehow understood. She understood that as much as she was his, he was hers…

Sakura didn't know that on that night she would finally restore the Uchiha clan. She didn't know that half of her and half of Sasuke was to start growing inside of her.

When she found out, she didn't know what to feel. So she turned towards a woman she trusted to give her the best advice. Her teacher listened to everything she had to say. Lady Tsunade heard all her worries that maybe Sasuke wouldn't take it well, that her life as a kunoichi would drastically change, that her duties at the hospital would have to stop, and that more than anything she was scared that she wouldn't be a great mother. But then her teacher, the former Hokage and Sannin, told her how she would be a wonderful mother because all the love that she had for Sasuke for years that hadn't been able to fully be expressed was ready to be given to the child growing inside of her. That finally she could give her love fully with no restraints to an Uchiha. And so Sakura left her teacher feeling much happier, with a big smile and asking Lady Tsunade to please be the doctor during her pregnancy and be there for the birth…

Sakura didn't know that her teacher would not be able to give her a checkup the coming month or that in fact Lady Tsunade wouldn't even be present for the birth. She didn't know that instead a woman she barely knew, someone who she had been jealous of at one point for being able to travel with Sasuke at a moment she had wanted to be with him, a woman with red hair, glasses, and the same last name as her teammate would be the one present and assisting her on the birth of her daughter.

The girls had a get together, to catch up. They tried to have one as often as possible but it was difficult with half of them being married and all of them being active kunoichis. Usually their get togethers would be filled with laughter and smiles since they tried to use that time to forget about their worries. But this time they each had a serious expression. Tenten told her that she would be a great mother and that Sasuke would take the news well and hopefully he will return to the village soon to hear the news. Hinata told her that she should send Naruto to deliver the message and to return with Sasuke. She wondered if instead of Sasuke returning to the village, she should go to him…

Sakura didn't know that across from her Ino sat with a small smile on her lips. A knowing smile. She didn't know that Ino had already guessed that she was finally going to go to Sasuke. That this time she wasn't going to ask him if she could go with him, like she had at that bench when she was younger or at the front gates with Kakashi present, that this time she was going without asking.

Sakura just didn't know that all the love that she had stored up inside for Sasuke was going to be nothing compared to the one that she had for Sarada. She didn't know that that time apart or the kisses and I love you's she wasn't able to receive from Sasuke while he was away on his mission didn't matter, because Sarada was proof enough of their love for each other.

...

First story written and published and not sure how I feel about it but I hope somebody enjoys it! Thanks:)


End file.
